


Ill-Fit Shoes

by buckysbears (DrZebra)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Body Swap, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrZebra/pseuds/buckysbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi really shouldn't have grabbed the 084.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ill-Fit Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> From looperereer's prompt: "FitzSimMorse body swap? Bobbi-Jemma's body Jemma-Fitz's body Fitz-Bobbi's body I really want to see how Bobbi reacts to being tiny after being a giant"

She grabbed the damn 084. Which, looking back, had not been the smartest decision. But it was sitting _right there_ and the cave had started to collapse and she reacted on instinct. The rumbling started, Fitz and Simmons had started tugging her back, and she reached out and took it, because it’s what they came all the way here for and she was going to be damned if it got destroyed because they weren’t fast enough. Then there was a blue flash, and …

She feels … smaller. Not in an emotional way, but physically smaller, like the damn thing shrunk her. She sits up with a groan, which comes out too high pitched. But she feels different all over, not just small, in ways that she can’t quite describe. So she opens her eyes despite the headache that’s begun to pound behind them and looks down.

Well.

That wasn’t exactly what she was expecting.

She’s looking at Jemma’s blouse and Jemma’s pants, and when she raises her hands Jemma’s hands come up to greet her. Her hair is short and tickling her neck, and when she turns her head she’s greeted with the sight of Fitz and her own body lying next to her.

The cave grumbles again, little pieces of rock spilling down from the ceiling.

There’ll be time to figure it out later. She kneels over the others and starts pulling them up, fighting them as they both groan and swat her away.

“The cave is collapsing, we have to go.”

Her (Jemma’s?) voice sounds wrong and feels funny in her mouth. Her tongue keeps bumping against her teeth and her cheeks are pulled too far in. But dust settles down around her so she keeps trying to rouse them, finally tugging them both up to sitting. Her own face staring at her in confusion is deeply unsettling.

“What the hell is going on?” it asks, in a terrible imitation of a Scottish accent, so she assumes it’s Fitz that’s somehow managed to get trapped in her body.

“We have to go. Now. Get Jemma up, we need to run for it.”

“But aren’t you-? Why the hell do I have breasts- And why am I there-“

“ _Fitz_ let’s go!”

“Okay, okay.” He shoves at his own body until Jemma opens her eyes with a small huff, and they manage to rise on shaky legs and hightail it out of the cave, tripping over themselves and each other the whole way, just as it crumbles behind them.

Bobbi’s legs feel like jelly by the time they stop running, and she’s still doubled over and panting hard when the creaks of rock scraping against rock finally quiet. She looks up as Fitz limps over to her, settling a hand on her back.

“Hey, are you okay?”

She knows it’s different with the accent, but god does she really sound like that?

“Are you? You’re limping.”

He shrugs, and she’s momentarily distracted by how broad her shoulders look. “My- Your- Um, my knee actually hurts pretty badly, I think I ran on it wrong.”

“Oh, yeah, you have to sort of,” she holds her hand up and tilts it, “angle it when you’re running or it’ll do that.”

“I thought it was better,” he chides, “You said it was back to normal.”

“It’s normal if I angle it,” she defends, finally straightening up. He’s so much taller than she is now, and she cranes her neck to look up at his—her own—face. Is this always what it’s like for Jemma? It must get tiring, she already hates it. How does Jemma not just stare at her boobs the whole time?

(They don’t look too bad from this angle, she has to admit.)

Speaking of—Jemma is standing a little ways off, looking into the jungle. Her hands are clenched tightly at her side, shaking.

Bobbi starts moving toward her immediately, but it takes more strides than she’s used to and Fitz beats her there, leaning down slightly to cup her cheek.

“Hey, what’s wrong? We’ll fix this, don’t worry.”

Bobbi puts a hand on Jemma’s elbow as her face crumples, mouth moving but no words coming out.

“Are you okay?” Bobbi asks, heartbeat feeling too fast in her chest. “You haven’t said anything.”

“It’s-“ She shakes her head, lip drawing briefly between her teeth. “It’s really, um. Hard. Hard to talk. Or think.”

“I’m sure we all just got a little scrambled from whatever that 084 did,” Bobbi is saying, but Fitz is pulling away from them both.

“I do feel- It’s all-“ She wiggles her fingers by her head, tears pooling in her eyes, “Scrambled. Jumbled up.”

“Hopefully it wears off soon. But if not we’ll be back in our original bodies soon enough and then it’ll all be okay, yeah?”

Jemma shakes her head, not looking at her but at Fitz, who’s staring down at the ground. “Is it always- Do you-“ She takes a deep breath, reaching out to catch his hand. “Is it always this hard for you?”

“It got easier to deal with after therapy,” he explains, and the pieces start slotting together for Bobbi. “It doesn’t really bother me much anymore, but I suppose you’re not used to it.”

“This … is easier?” she asks, voice quiet.

He nods and a few tears trickle down Jemma’s face as she turns away. Bobbi’s heart is still beating too fast and her limbs feel like static.

“Jemma’s feeling the aphasia?” Bobbi confirms.

Fitz watches Jemma carefully as she pulls her arms up to her chest, thumb sweeping rhythmically over her fingers. “Yeah. And all the other fun stuff, too.”

“I’m so sorry,” Jemma manages, a small gasp coming out with her words. “I didn’t know you still … I never realized.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Jemma, it’s not your fault.” He places a hand on Jemma’s shoulder, and she leans into it but doesn’t answer him. “Hey.” He ducks down to try and meet her gaze. “Look at me, it’s not your fault.”

“Okay.”

“I promise.”

She nods but still doesn’t look convinced, so Bobbi squeezes her elbow and drags both of them over to a fallen log to sit down. Partly so they can press up next to Jemma and try to make her feel better, and partly because she’s gotten a little dizzy.

She calls for an evac and they sit in silence, each taking stock of each other’s bodies. Bobbi runs her hand up and down Jemma’s leg, timing the motions with her heartbeat, three beats up, three beats down.

“After we switch back I’m making you exercise more.” Bobbi finally decides on, because it’s been a while and she’s still feeling like she just stopped running, heart thrumming and breathless.

“I exercise plenty,” Jemma says.

“Well it doesn’t feel like it. It’s like my chest is full of bees.”

“Ah. Just anxiety. I guess it- um-“ She motions between them, fumbling, “guess it stayed with my body.”

“Is that what’s happening?” Bobbi lets out a harsh breath. “Yeah, I guess that would explain everything.”

“Do you always feel that way during a mission?” Fitz asks, face pinched in concern.

“No. Not always. Must be the- the 084.”

“You should tell us when you do,” Bobbi says, shifting to sit on her hands to see if it helps with the tingling, “cause this really sucks.”

Fitz sticks his leg out, hissing as it straightens. “Yeah so does having this knee. I’m already getting tired of this thing. Why didn’t you wear your brace? And how do you not complain about this more?”

Bobbi shrugs, the motion pulling at her arms. “I know how to manage it.”

“Yeah,” Jemma agrees. She looks like she’s going to say more, but stops, looking down.

Fitz’s lips twist for a moment before dipping his head. “I guess that’s it, then. We all know how to manage. I think we do pretty well, considering.”

Bobbi tries to sling an arm across the both of them, but it barely makes it past Jemma’s shoulders. “I think we do great.”

Jemma just nods, resting a hand on both of their legs.

The grass flattens around them as a helicopter starts descending near the rubble, and they all stand as it lands a small distance away. May turns to them as they clamber into the backseat.

“Did you get the 084?”

Fitz unzips the pocket of Bobbi’s tac suit and pulls the little device out, grinning proudly. His thumb scrapes over the button on the side and Bobbi barely has time to shout before the cabin is filled with blue light.


End file.
